Ashloc
In the beginning, S&S was added to the forum. Now S&S was formless and empty, creationism was over the surface of the forum, and the spirit of pseudo-science was hovering over the threads. And Ashloc said, “Let there be Logic,” and there was logic. Ashloc saw that the logic was good, and he separated the logic from the craziness. Ashloc called the logic “evolutionism” and the craziness he called “creationism.” And there was arguing, and there was flaming—the first CvsE. And Ashloc said, “Let there be an expanse between the philosophies to separate logic from creationism.” So Ashloc made the expanse and separated the religious philosophies under the expanse from the logical philosophies above it. And it was so. Ashloc called the expanse “evidence.” And there was arguing, and there was flaming—the second CvsE. And Ashloc said, “Let the evidence of evolution be gathered to one place, and let argument appear” And it was so. Ashloc called the argument “Smashloc” and the gathered evidence he called “proof.” And Ashloc saw that it was good. Then Ashloc said, “Let the creationists produce their own arguments: logic-bearing arguments and counter-arguements on the forum that bear evidence in them, according to the laws of science.” And it wasn't so. The creationists produced poorly constructed arguments: arguments bearing stories according to the Bible and counter-arguements bearing passages with pseudo-science in them which were filled with useless stuff and not endorsed by any God in accordance with their God's words misrecorded in the Bible. And Ashloc saw that it was bad. And there was arguing, and there was flaming—the third CvsE. God-Creating-Life-at-his-Computer.png|This is God creating genetics with a computer, and then evolution will take off from there. See! Even God Himself used DNA and evolution, not some random "Creationist" crap. Evolution.gif|When God felt like it was high time for evolution, He did this. Creationists will be shocked. See! Even God endorses Ashloc. And Ashloc said, “Let there be YouTube videos in the expanse of the thread to separate the wrong from the right, and let them serve as arguments to explain abiogenesis and genetics and evolution, and let them be arguments in the expanse of the thread to give logic on the sporum.” And it was so. Ashloc made two great arguments—the greater to explain how to understand evolution and the lesser to explain how to understand atheism. He also made smaller arguments. Ashloc set them in the expanse of the Sporum to give logic on the threads, to explain the right and the wrong, and to separate logic from pseudoscience. And Ashloc saw that it was good. And there was arguing, and there was flaming—the fourth CvsE. And Ashloc said, “Let the forum teem with logical sporumers, and let logical sporumers post across the expanse of the sporum.” So Ashloc posted in the great threads of the sporum for every living and moving thing with which the sporum teems, according to their beliefs, and every creationist troll according to its fallacies. And Ashloc saw that it was good. Ashloc blessed them and said, “Be logical and increase in number and fill the threads in the sporum, and let the evolutionsts increase on the sporum.” And there was arguing, and there was flaming—the fifth CvsE. And Ashloc said, “Let the logical posters produce their own arguments according to their knowledge: S&Sers, creatures that move along the ground, and wild atheists, each according to its knowledge.” And it was so. Ashloc agreed with the S&Sers according to their beliefs, the atheists according to their reason, and all the creatures that move along the sporum according to their arguments. And Ashloc saw that it was good. Then Ashloc said, “Let us teach man by our example, and let them debate with the Christians of the internet and the creationists of the world, with the illogical, over all the earth, and all the creatures that move along the ground.” So Ashloc taugh man by his example, in the example of Ashloc he taught them; male and female were persuaded by him religious, atheist, and agnostic followed him.. Ashloc blessed them and said to them, “Be logical and increase in number; fill the earth and subdue it. Educate the creationists of the sporum and the illogical of the internet and over every living creature that moves on the earth.” Then Ashloc said, “I give you every evolutionist youtube video in the Smashloc posts of the whole sporum and every website that has evidence of evolution in it. They will be yours for debate. And to all the arguments for evolution and all the knowledge of genetics and all the talking points that exist on the sporum—everything that has the breath of logic in it—I give every good argument for debate.” And it was so. Ashloc saw all that he had done, and it was very good. And there was flaming, and there was a lock—the final CvsE. Ashloc as King Due to his work Ashloc was crowned King of Science and Spore. His work to improve the scientific aspects of the Science and Spore forum shall never be forgotten. During his reign Ashloc made the Science and Spore section legitimate while also keeping all of the discussion focused on science. Since his departure from the Sporum, Ashloc has been the recipient of many honors: *Godly Order of Evolution (Given by God himself for people who know the real method which He used to create life) *Order of the Sporum Gods *Messiah of Scientists Atheist, Agnostic, and Religious *Messiah of Reason, Logic, and Rationalism *His Majesty the King of Science and Spore, Ruler of the Rational, and Commander of the Evolutionists Ashloc as God This is undeniable, and even Pope Urban II was quoted as saying, "There is no God, there is only Ashloc. Ashloc is the bringer of science, and therefore he must be on the same level as God." Category:Sporum members [[Category:Demi